Tsuyamono
by T-w-A-i-N-e
Summary: Everyone has his or her own Love story. Tenten and Neji’s starts at their first meeting. Note: They all live in our world here. CHAPTER 3 EDITED! Neji x Tenten
1. Meetings

Tsuyamono 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters within it.

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own Love story. Tenten and Neji's starts at their first

meeting. Note: They all live in our world here. –Neji x Tenten-

Legend:

"Talking"

'Thinking' Chapter: Title Exaggerating   
_Prologue_

The cool wind blew carrying the scent of leaves. Autumn has come and school starts again. A young female woke up and stretched her arms for her waking momentum. She groggily got up from her bed and opened the door of her bedroom. She started walking down the hallway and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She started cooking and the apartment was filled with the smell of egg, pancakes and toasted bread. She started doing her morning routines and took a bath. She came out of the bathroom only in a towel. She opened the door of her closet and searched for her uniform. Once she got it, she changed into it and brought with her some extra baggy clothes.

"Damn it! This uniform sucks!" Her uniform had a small ribbon and had a skirt that measures 12 inches only and holds the color dark blue. (I don't actually know how to measure.)

"Ugh!" She grabbed her bag and her jacket and started for school on her roller blades. (The one Kinomoto Sakura wears)

Inside a mansion stood a handsome bishounen about the age of 16. He had his uniform on which composed of a polo shirt with the school's emblem on the right side pocket. He wore a pair of dark blue pants, which matched his shiny black shoes.

"Ittekimasu." He told his uncle.

"Hn"

He got into his black car. (Everybody writes their fics with motorcycles so I tried to change it into a car instead.) He then drove to his school.

Chapter 1: Meetings

"-Sigh- Okay, all I gotta do is avoid any one troublesome and I can live my high school life here in peace." The spoken girl of a moment ago said. She had her hair braided and was looking really gorgeous in her uniform, which hugged her curves. She entered the hallway and into the locker room. She changed her blades into her shoes and started for her classroom. She found her way easily since she's been there for most of the summer. _'Speaking of summer…'_

-Flashback-

"Oi, I never knew someone other than me was here." She said as she looked at the male teen who was currently swimming in the pool.

She sat on one of the benches and watched him swim. She was pretty amazed by his swimming skills. After a few laps he got out of the pool. As he stood, he's long hair was revealed and she saw how silky it looked. _'Wow… He's got real nice hair.'_ He faced his shoulder and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He then gave his infamous smirk, which would have made any girl screaming in delight except her. _'What the heck is he smirking at? He's real handsome, and cute. To bad I'm not into boys right now,'_ When she didn't giggle or scream in delight like his fan club usually does. He frowned. _' She differs. I like her'. _He smirked again and then started walking toward the men's locker room to change.

-End Flashback-

'_I wonder if I'll see him here or if he's in any one of my classes.'_

She sat on the chair at the far end of the classroom beside the window. After a while she felt someone staring at her. She looked at her right side and saw **HIM. **

"What?" She asked him. People were starring at them for some reason. 

"That's my seat."

"So?"

"You're on my seat."

"**Firs**t come **first** serve." The girls in the background were fuming.

"**Hoy! Who the hell do you think you are talking to! Don't you know he's Neji-kun? As in the richest bachelor in the whole campus!" **

"Ah… No and I don't give a damn about it." She replied. He smirked.

"WHY YOU! Neij-kun won't you tell her how much trouble she's in?" She said smirking

He replied by sitting next to the girl who was seating on his seat.

"No and like she said, I don't give a damn about it. It's just a seat anyway."

":Ah…"The girl who was also known as the president of Neji's fan club said hurt and embarrassed. She sat down on her own chair with nothing more to say.

"Oh men, so much for living a non-troublesome high school life. –sigh- "

"What's you're name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me." He said frowning.

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Tell me." He said sternly.

"No." She said just as sternly. Because of their argument, all of the students inside the classroom were looking at them. Some of the students passing by outside the door would stop and look.

"Yes."

"No." The teacher assigned to teach the class was wondering why a lot of people were standing outside the classroom.

"What's happening?" He asked one of the bystanders.

"Hyuuga Neji and some babe are arguing. She's pretty tough having the courage and all."

'Some babe I mean girl arguing with HYUUGA NEJI? She is tough.' He maneuvered through the crowd and into the classroom. 

"Ohayo minna-san!"

"Ohayo." Everyone greeted back. He took a glance at the girl beside Neji.

"Okay my name is Umino Iruka. I will be your homeroom teacher and I will also teach you Physics and Chemistry." He continued his babbling while back to Neji and his seatmate:

Neji whispered in her ear.

"Yes"

"No" She whispered back.

"Yes" She got a paper and wrote down the letters N and O in really big and bold style. He grabbed it and wrote in the same manner the letters Y, E and S. She got irritated and moved closer to the window ignoring him. To her annoyance, he moved closer to her.

"Ugh! Wont you ever stop!" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Not until you tell me your name."

"In a million years."

"Of irritating you." He continued. This continued through the whole morning. After their final subject for the morning was done, she quickly picked up her things and left the classroom immediately. He was tagging along smirking. She started to run. He chased after her. They run through corridors, hallways, classrooms, heck they run through the whole campus. During the process people were staring at them. Never in their life have they seen a girl running away from Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Neji chasing after a girl. It was always the girls who were running after Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Neji running away from the girls. The scene unfolding in front of them was like "What the hell! It's the end of the world!"

She stopped as she entered the cafeteria. She checked all directions to find him out of sight. She got in line and started getting some food. When she was done she started looking for a place to seat. She found one and it was totally isolated and no one was seating there. She didn't mind and she took the seat on one of the two benches of the table. She was about to eat when she felt a shadow covering her. She looked at her right side and saw **HIM** again.

"What?"

"You're on my seat. Again."

"-sigh- Can't you just seat there?" She asked pointing at the other bench of the table.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"AH! Fine already geez!" She stood up and sat on the other bench opposite to his seat. He smirked and sat down on his own respected seat. The president of Neji's fanclub got jealous and so she stood up and started walking towards Neji's table. She then sat next to Neji.

"Hi Neji-kun!" She greeted. The other girl ate quietly in peace. Neji got up and brought his tray and sat next to the other girl. The president of Neji's fan club then sat again next to Neji. He got up and sat next to the other girl on the other side. This process of avoiding each other continued until the girl eating her meal finally got irritated. She stood up and shouted.

"Will you two stop it already!" All of the students in the cafeteria were looking at them.

"Who gave you right to shout at me and Neji-kun!"

"Whoever it is you don't give a damn and I do what I want so bug of you slut."

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"Are you deaf? Or are you stupid?"

"Say that again!"

"What if I don't want to say it again? Slut." Neji watched amusedly.

"Why you!"

"What are you gonna do slut? You're not gonna cry are you?" The other girl was at the verge of crying but she refused to. A few tears fell but she quickly wiped them away.

"Not only are you deaf and stupid, you're a cry baby too."

"I'm not a cry baby!" She said crying. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Right… You're a deaf, stupid, sluty , cry baby." The crying girl stretched her hand and was about to slap her when Neji's hand slapped her hand away.

"N-Neji-kun! Why?"

"None of your business." The crying girl, once again embarrassed, stomped out of the cafeteria with her followers following behind who all gave her death glares before leaving.

"-sigh- Now I'm in super big trouble. And it's all because of you." She said glaring at Neji. He just smirked in reply. She started to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm going out for a walk. I lost my appetite already."

"I'm coming with you."

"Whatever." They both left the cafeteria leaving everyone.

On the way…

"Hey why don't you give me a tour around the campus?" She asked cheerfully.

"No."

"Yes.'

"No.'

"Here we go again."

"I'm not taking you any where until you tell me your name."

"Fine. My name is Tsujimoto Tenten" (Dudes I don't actually know her last name…So I made it up! Hehehehehehehehe)

"Tsujimoto?"

"Yup."

"Have I met you before?"

"If you did then I have probably forgotten you already. But there's a blurry background about a friend I mean enemy of mine in the past that's exactly like you."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, about the tour you promised."

"I didn't promise you anything."

"Yes you did when you said you- Why you!" Neji smirked.

"That's for making me tired after chasing you."

"It's your fault for chasing me in the first place!"

"Whatever." He started walking away

"Hey you don't walk away on me just like that!" He turned to face her

"What are you gonna do?"

"Follow you like you followed me."

"Hn." So the following started. He moved to the left and so she moved to the left. He entered a room and she entered as well. He got an idea and so he headed for the men's room. He opened the door and smirked at her. She frowned but then she smirked again. He frowned_. 'Don't tell me she's gonna come in here.'_ She opened the door and came in with him. Neji just stared at her with eyes like what-the-hell. Someone urinating saw her and his eyes widened. _'Am I in the wrong bathroom?' _He quickly left the room and entered the room next to it. After a while there were girly screams shouting "Hentai!" He quickly went back and saw her still there and shouted. "AH!" then he ran away.

Neji's left eye twitched. "Fine." She smiled. She grabbed his arm and merrily skipped away.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. You're the one touring me here.

"Let's go to the basketball court."

"You play basketball?"

"This is a tour, not an interview." She frowned. _'How annoying could this guy be?'_

"Do you play basketball?" He asked her.

"Tour not interview?" She reminded him

"Answer my question and I answer yours."

"Deal."

"Do you?"

"Nope."

"I do." He answered

"I play soccer."

"I didn't ask you if you play soccer."

"Why you!"

Read and Review please! This is like something that just came to my mind somewhere last night. Anyway, REVIEWS are appreciated and FLAMES are laughed at.

Can somebody tell me what lol means? Or PMSing? Or any other shortcut stuffs here coz I aint got a clue… oo'

PREVIEW:

Tenten's POV

We meet new people on our tour! There's this Sasuke guy who seems to be as popular as Neji and there's this Naruto guy who really likes ramen. Everything was going well when suddenly I receive a death threat from Neji's fanclub president.

Stay tuned!

Ja ne minna-san!


	2. TigerLily

Tsuyamono 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters within it.

**Summary:** Everyone has his or her own Love story. Tenten and Neji's starts at their first

meeting. Note: They all live in our world here. –Neji x Tenten-

Legend:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Chapter: Title_

Exaggerating

_Recap:_

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. You're the one touring me here.

"Let's go to the basketball court."

"You play basketball?"

"This is a tour, not an interview." She frowned. _'How annoying could this guy be?'_

"Do you play basketball?" He asked her.

"Tour not interview?" She reminded him

"Answer my question and I answer yours."

"Deal."

"Do you?"

"Nope."

"I do." He answered

"I play soccer."

"I didn't ask you if you play soccer."

"Why you!"

End Recap 

_Chapter 2: Tiger Lily_

Tenten and Neji walked through the hallways.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"No."

"I do."

"Hn."

-A few moments of silenced passed-

"Why do you like basketball?"

"Why do you like soccer?" Neji asked back sarcastically

"Because it's fun."

"Hn."

"Why do you?"

"Because it's fun." Neji mimicked Tenten's voice.

-A few moments of silenced passed-

"Do you like this school?"

"Can't you stay quiet!" Neji asked totally pissed.

"I'm not noisy you're just super quiet!"

"I never said you were noisy!"

"I never said you said I was noisy and besides that's what your point was!"

"So what if it is!"

"Then you just admitted that you're **abnormall**y quiet!"

"If I'm **abnormally** quiet, you're **abnormally** noisy!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" They manage to gather some crowd but they kept walking together though they weren't actually looking at each other and they kept a **DISTANCE **from each other.

…

…

…

"You were the one who started it." Neji said

"Well you continued it."

"But you still started it."

"Who's being noisy now huh?" Tenten retorted

"I never said you were noisy."

"Right -rolls eyes- you just called me **abnormally** noisy."

"Well you called me **abnormally **quiet."

"You really are **abnormally** quiet."

"You really are** abnormally **noisy."

"At least I'm not a social block of **ICE**." She exaggerated the ending pretty loudly.

"Why You!"

"are so pretty!" Tenten continued

"dumb" Neji added smirking.

"ass" She continued.

"hole"

"chicken"

"feed"

"you to the alligators"

"who will soon devour you"

"Then I'll be happy in heaven. Don't worry I won't forget to tease you when I'm there"

"Oh really? I heard stupid people are not allowed there"

"I feel pity for you."

"You don't have to coz soon kami-sama is gonna kick you out of heaven anyway. If you even get there."

"I'll see you in hell then."

"-smirk- You're a tough girl. Wait till you meet Lily 4. They won't even have second thoughts."

"Lily 4?"

"-nod- Together with Tiger 10 we're Senjojiki 14"

"Tiger 10? You're in this Tiger thing?"

"-nod-."

"Is that some kind of frat?" (Frat fraternity)

"You could say that."

"Who are the other members of this thingy?"

"I'll let you meet them personally."

"Kay."

They continued walking until a Tenten heard noises. They were nearing a room, which seems to be in some kind of chaos.

"AH! Fuzzy eyebrows!"

"LEE STOP THAT!"

The noises became louder.

"Lee?"

"-nod-"

"As in Rock Lee?"

"You know him?" _'I never knew Lee was famous out of this school. Probably because of preaching the gospel of YOUTH'_ Neji thought

"Ya. He's a childhood friend of mine. I couldn't forget his name coz he keeps on preaching about the gospel of YOUTH."

"That's Lee."

They entered the room. The door had a sign, which wrote: "SENJOJIKI 14. KEEP OUT". Tenten's first sight of the people inside was that a blond girl was taking a vase away from Lee who was holding the other end, a guy was sitting next to a fat dude near the window eating chips, another blond but this time a boy was eating cup ramen with a dark haired boy beside him, another blond girl who had four pigtails sat near the boy eating ramen, a girl who had same eyes as Neji was sitting in between a boy with a dog and another boy who had sunglasses, a boy who had a tattoo on his forehead sat beside a boy who I don't know how to describe. They all shut up when they saw two figures by the door.

"NEJI! Let's eat ramen together!" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha" Neji replied _'Okay that was weird'_ Tenten thought.

"N-Neji –nii- s-san" _'Niisan!'_

"Hey Neji-kun who's that girl you're with?" The blonde girl who was holding the vase asked.

"TENI-CHAN!" Lee ran towards Tenten and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Everyone in the room watched wide-eyed including Neji who was kinda dumfounded. _'Are they THAT close?'_ Neji asked a bit disgusted but then he saw the look on Tenten's face. _'She doesn't like Lee too.'_ He smirked.

"Ah Lee…. I can't breath."

"But Teni-chan! I missed you so much! You've grown into a beautiful flower too!" Lee squeezed harder.

"He-help!" Tenten called almost out of breath. Everybody in the room started to pry Lee off her.

"LEE LET GO!"

"SHE CAN'T BREATH!"

"FUZZY EYEBROWS!" After a lot of leg pulling and hand prying, they finally got Lee off Tenten.

They all sat down in their own respective seat. Tenten sat next to Neji while Lee sat next to tenten, hugging her arm.

Different thoughts filled each individuals mind.

'_That's disgusting'_

'_I bet she's suffering'_

'_Poor her'_

'_I wouldn't even stand a minute'_

"So. What's your name?" A blond girl asked

"TENI-CHAN!" Lee shouted

"I wasn't asking you Lee." The blond said

"And that's not my name too." Tenten continued.

"Teni-chan?" Neji asked

"Don't call me that!" Tenten shouted

"-Chuckle-"

"Tsujimoto Tenten" Tenten said

"I'm Yamanaka Ino"

"Temari"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Gaara"

"Kankuro"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Aburame Shino"

"Hi!"

-A few moments of silenced passed-

Tenten leaned close to Neji's ear and whispered

"I thought you said your gonna introduce me."

"I said I'll let you meet them personally."

"Hurry up"

"Fine"

"Ino, Hinata and Temari this is Tenten."

"Hi! We are the one's called Lily 4" Ino said.

"If your Lily 4 how come your only 3?"

"The other one's in America. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

"Oh. Who's Tiger 10?"

"Us." Sasuke and the others said.

"Okay so what now." Tenten asked looking at Neji.

"I have a question." Ino spoke out.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Why is Tenten-chan with Neji-kun?" Ino asked

"Sh-

"He's my slave." Tenten cut him off. Everyone in the room looked at her with wide eyes.

"**He's your slave!"** All of them asked aloud.

"N-

"Yes." Neji glared at her. _'What is she up to now?'_

"Hehehe that's a funny one. So why is he with you?" Naruto asked

"Sh-

"I told you. He's my slave." Everyone's jaw dropped

"Seriously?" Ino asked

"N-

"Yes" Neji glared at her real hard. She smiled back at him. He stood up and grabbed her other arm. He started to drag her out of the room but Lee was hugging the other arm.

"Lee let go of her."

"No!"

"Let go!"

"No!" Neji got mad and then he kicked his crotch hard. He proceeded leaving with her leaving the people in the room shocked.

"What are you up to?" It was more like a command rather than a question.

"I thought you said you want me to help you?"

_-Flashback-_

"I had amnesia when I was 10. I lost my memory ever since then. I don't usually tell people about this. But something in you makes you so easy to talk with. Your ways are just so familiar. Are you sure I haven't met you before?" Neji asked

"-shake head- I'll help you."

"Hm?"

"Get your memory back."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I lost someone very special to me. Since I can't get him back, I'll help you instead. In the meantime." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks."

_-End Flashback-_

"How will me, being your slave, help me get back my memory?"

"At least that way, they won't wonder why we are together."

"Why can't you be my slave?"

"That can mean 2 things!"

"Right. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and went back into the room. TRHey sat back at the place they first sat on.

"So is he your slave?" They all asked. Neji hesitantly nodded. Everyone's jaw dropped.

Suddenly, Tenten remembered something.

"Oh right I forgot something. See you guys later." She stood up and quickly left.

"Wait." Neji ran after her. She headed for her locker and was about to open it when she saw a note attached to it. It wrote:

_Your gonna pay for what you did a while ago. _

_Neji's Fan club President,_

_Yukari Tamura_

"Tenten." Neji called, as he was about to run to her. Tenten quickly hid the letter.

"Neji, I have to go home now."

"Why?" He asked

"Gotta do something. Bye!" She quickly left.

"Weird."

**TO THOSE WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

(Why you + are so pretty why you are so pretty/ are so pretty + dumb pretty dumb/ dumb + ass dumb ass/ ass+ hole asshole/ hole (he meant whole in this part) +chicken whole chicken (coward) /chicken + feed chicken feed (super coward) / feed + you to the alligators feed you to the alligators / the alligators + who will soon devour you alligators who will soon devour you)

**IF YA'LL STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND, SUBMIT YOUR QUESTION IN YOUR REVIEW **(But I don't think you're that DUMB)

Arigatou to those who reviewed!

Reviews:

nixxie 1430: Hey! You reviewed my other fic too! The one I deleted. "The Apartment" Thanks

Neji rocks: I'M NOT A DOBE! I'm the fourth honor in class. Anyway… Why should I ask my parents? (clueless…)

twitching eye: Thanks…

bunnybunny: I love them too!

scorpion05: I lowered it to rated T now but the ratings will go up later coz there's gonna be some STUFFS.

Rlnaruhina: Thanks!

KeeraSango: Arigatou

**I have another question! What does AU mean? And no one actually kinda answered the PMS-ing thingy properly… THANKS! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuyamono

Summary: Everyone has there own love story. Neji and Tenten's starts at their first meeting.

(I'll cut the crap here coz I'm too lazy to type it)

Chapter 3: Developing Feelings

Tenten rushed to a Café shop. She works there for about 3 hours then she goes home to do her home works. She did her tasks and went home as soon as she can. As she was on her way home, she happens to pass by a huge mansion; the Hyuuga mansion. Neji happens to be looking out his window and saw her pass by.

"Tenten?"

The next day…

Tenten went to school a little early today.

She went to her locker and got her books. She proceeded to her class. Just then, Neji walked in. He sat on his chair and starred at the clouds. Tenten went over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey." Tenten greeted

"Hn"

"Fine. Be that way." She faced the other side and started talking to herself.

Tenten talking to herself…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just that **SOMEONE** over there is being abnormally quiet again. Not to mention being a **SOCIAL BLOCK OF ICE!**"

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he's just being his **STUPID** –self."

Tenten exaggerated the word to the max.

Neji faced her with an annoyed look.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Would you leave me alone! Can't you see I'm talking to myself and trying to avoid –cough- **THE SOCIAL BLOCK OF ICE**." She shouted the ending catching everyone's attention.

"Hn" Neji continued starring at the clouds through the window.

Tenten talking to herself…

"He thinks I'm insulting him." Tenten whispered to herself but loud enough for Neji to hear. Neji's right eyebrow started twitching.

"Maybe he's guilty of what I said." Neji couldn't take this anymore.

Neji and Tenten shouting at each other…

"Stop that!"

"Stop what!"

"Talking to yourself!"

"Do you want me to talk to you instead!"

"No!"

"Then what do you want me to do!"

"Keep-

"talking" Tenten cut him off

'_Here she goes again!'_

"about how great- (Neji)

"you are at being- (Tenten)

"annoying" (Neji)

"like you." (Tenten)

"who's cute" (Neji)

"but stupid" (Tenten)

"and dumb-" (Neji)

"-bo is your favorite character?" (Tenten) (It's the stupid elephant with big ears who flies.)

"N-

"Why Neji! You're already 16 and you still like that flying elephant with big ears? I mean we all liked cartoons when we were young but please Neji. Grow up!" She said smirking at him. All of the students in the classroom heard what Tenten said.

"Why Tenten, I never knew you knew about that elephant so much you even know the details about him." Neji retorted

"How'd you know he was a boy? (Neji said Him) You searched (surf) the net (internet) just to get details about his gender?"

"You can get details on him on the net? How'd you know? Tried it before?"

"Don't you remember? You taught me- (Tenten)

"how to- (Neji)

"cook." (Tenten)

"Cook? What's cooking have to do with a stupid elephant?"

"I don't know. That's the first thing that came to my mind."

"You broke the chain. Meaning?" Neji asked smirking

"You might have won the battle but you haven't won the war!"

"-sweatdrop-" Kakashi entered the room..

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" A student asked

"Iruka-sensei is absent so he told me to substitute but then I have my P.E. class so I want all of you to change into your P.E. uniforms then get out to the soccer field. We'll have a joint class with the seniors."

Soccer field…

"Looks like will be playing your favorite game." Neji said to Tenten.

"-smirk-"

"Don't be so confident. There are a lot of good soccer players here."

"I'll beat them. You'll see."

"Wanna bet?"

"If I win, you treat me ice cream. If you win, I'll cancel your slavery."

"Deal."

Beginning of the game…

"Okay so boy's will occupy the other soccer field while the girls stay here. But first, warm up. Girl's, start kicking balls." (DON'T THINK GREEN! BWAHAHAHA!)

All the boys left the field and occupied the field next to it. The girls lined up in one line. Tenten stayed at the end. The girls started kicking. Only few had goals. Finally, it's Tenten's turn. Neji saw this and stopped his exercises to look at her.

Tenten took momentum, then hit the ball with all the force she had. Since she's Chinese, she studied kung-fu. So the kick was pretty hard. (You know when Kyosuke is kicking the ball from the anime "Hungry Heart"? That hard.) The ball swooshed through the air. Kakashi watched wide eyed( He's still wearing his mask here). The senior boys watched in amazement. The goal keeper was too shocked, she didn't even move. The ball had too much kinetic energy, it when through the net creating a whole on it. The ball then slowly lost it's energy and started bouncing. Everyone's jaw dropped. The hit caught everyone's attention, especially, someone named Uchiha Itachi.

There was silence, until…

"Show off." Neji said smirking. Tenten looked at him and slowly smiled. The sun shone upon her face lighting up her image. She stood at the middle of the field smiling at him.

-Flashback-

A little girl stood in the middle of a field smiling at him. He couldn't see her face coz it was blurry.

-End Flashback-

Neji couldn't understand what he remembered. But right now, he has to play soccer.

"Tenten, switch to the boys soccer field." Kakashi ordered

"WHY!"

"My order."

"But-

"Go"

"Fine." She switched courts and played in the boy's field. She played well. She caught up with the best soccer players there. After the game, her team won. Her team was led by Neji.

"Yes!" She jumped up and down in joy. Neji watched her smiling. Tenten looked at him and caught him smiling at her. She looked at him with a serious face then said…

"You owe me ICE CREAM!" She said pointing at him happily.

-silence-

"Guess I do." He said smiling as he looked up and looked at the birds.

After classes…

"Neji owes me ice cream. Neji owes me ice cream. Neji owes me ice cream. Neji owes me ice cream. Ne-" She said in a singsong voice

"Stop that. You've been going on and on like that since soccer practice ended." Neji said looking at her.

"-giggle-"

They finally arrived at the ice cream stand. It was located at a playground.

"Ice Cream!" Tenten shouted in joy.

"Two ice cream cones please." Neji asked the vendor. He paid for them and gave Tenten one.

"Yey!"

"You're acting so childish." Neji said. She didn't even listen to him. She sat on a swing and started eating her cone. Neji sat on the other one and ate silently with her.

"This brings back memories." She said as she finished her ice cream. She started swinging back and forth. Neji looked at her.

-Flashback- (Neji's )

A girl swung back and forth on a sing painted in red. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing." She replied.

"I've got to leave, See you next time!" She stood up and left.

-End Flashback-

"Yah… It does."

"You remembered something?" She asked as she stopped. She faced him.

"It's blurry."

"What did you remember?"

"A girl who's sitting on a swing painted in red." Tenten's eyes widened

"Do you know her?" Tenten asked

"No."

"Oh."

"I want to know who she is."

"Oh." She said.

"I've got to leave. See you next time!" She stood up and left. Neji's eyes widened. _'The same actions… from that girl._

Tenten's house…

Tenten closed her front door and leaned her back against it.

"That girl…" She said as she clutched her head.

"I'm tired. I'll think about it tomorrow."

The next day…

Her alarm clock rang.

"Ring"

She shut it off and got out of bed. She started preparing breakfast. She ate and took a bath. She prepared her things and went to school. She arrived there a bit early.

She proceeded to her classroom and sat beside Neji like she usually does.

"Hey!"

"Hn."

The teacher started the lesson and gave their projects. Neji and Tenten were assigned with each other.

"So when do you want to do the project and when?" Tenten asked

"Saturday. We'll shop for the things needed. Then we'll go to my house to do it."

"Kay."

Saturday…

"What to wear?"

Hyuuga Mansion…

'_Now, what should I wear?' _Neji thought as he scanned his closet.

Later…

She waited outside her house for Neji. After a while Neji and her left ridding his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he speed on. Neji felt her arms around him.

_Thanks to all those who reviewed!_

Next Chapter: First Date

People spot Neji and Tenten together in the mall. And as you know, people think of different things so rumors start spreading.


End file.
